No Matter Gay, Straight or Bi
by SilkeLovesSantana
Summary: What should have happened in 'Born This Way'


_**No Matter Gay, Straight or Bi**_

_What should have happened in Born This Way._

Brittany skips over to Santana with a big smile on her face.

"Hey. Do you like my shirt for Glee Club?" She asks. She opens her jacket and her T-shirt reads 'In Love With San' Santana looks shocked and there is panic written all over her face.

"Cover that up!" She says. Brittany closes her jacket with a pout.

"You don't like it? But I thought you loved me." She tells her.

Santana sighs. "I do but you are with Artie, right? You can't do that." She would never care for McCripplePants but that was just cruel.

"But I just broke up with him, San. He called me stupid." Brittany pouts. "And then I realized you would never call me that and you would be the most amazing girlfriend."

Santana smiles shyly. "So, you like… want to be with me?"

Brittany nodded fast. "Yeah, I want to be with you."

Santana hugged Brittany and then grinned at the blonde.

"I've got an idea… It might be crazy…" She began, it looked like she wanted to say something but didn't. She took Brittany's hand and dragged her to the choir room. She took a t-shirt and walked to the machine.

"What are you doing?" Brittany giggles.

"Making me a new T-shirt." Santana replies.

Everyone, minus Rachel, Santana and Brittany were in the auditorium.

"All right, guys. Listen up." Will said. "You all did really good this week. It was tough, but I think we came closer as a team and I'm proud of you. And now, I'd like to be the first one to show off my custom T-shirt, revealing something I was self-conscious about in the past, something I was born with, something I've come to accept about myself this past week. So, drumroll, Finn."

Finn begins a drumroll and Will reveals a shirt that says 'butt chin'. Everyone smiles or chuckles.

"I like your chin, Mr. Shue." Mercedes says.

"Yeah, I would've went with 'Tears up a lot.'" Tina tells him.

"Uh, is everyone here?" Will wants to know.

Rachel walks down the stairs. "Not everybody. I wanted to thank you guys for my Barbravention. And I have an announcement to make. I went to my doctor and…I canceled my appointment. And then I went home and I made this."

Rachel unveils her shirt which says 'NOSE'.

"Whoa." Will reacts with a smile.

Everyone claps.

"So, unfortunately I can't join in on today's dance number. My doctor said I have to stay away from vigorous choreography while my nose heals. So thanks for being patient. And, Finn, next time, watch out for the schnoz." Everyone smiled.

"Where are Santana and Brittany?" Quinn asks.

"We are here." Santana says walking into the auditorium. They both look a bit stressed out. They walk up the stage and look at their team mates and friends.

"So, we kinda have something to say." Santana begins.

"Are you have to promise us not to be mad." Brittany tells them.

"What did you guys do?" Mr. Shue asks suspiciously.

"Nothing bad." Santana told him quickly.

"We just want to show you all our T-shirts." Brittany beamed.

"But you can't tell anyone what's on it." Santana warned. "Or I'll ends you."

They all nodded. Santana and Brittany sighed and Brittany counted to three silently and then revealed their T-shirts. Brittany's said 'In Love With San' while Santana's said 'Crazy About Britt'. They both smiled shyly at each other. There were a few gasps and 'Oh My God's.

"Finally." Kurt exclaims.

"You're gay?" Artie whispers, hurt.

"I think I'm bi." Brittany answers.

"Great way to tell me." He snaps and rolls away.

"Artie!" Brittany calls out but he doesn't look back.

"He'll come around, Britt." Santana said, rubbing Brittany's back.

"What about Karofsky? Thought you were seeing him." Mercedes questions her.

"Like I could ever love him, please. I just dated him to become prom queen, but that was only to get Britt so…" Santana trails off.

"So romantic." Tina sighs.

"So much bullshit!" Sam exclaims. "So you knew you were gay when you were with me? How fucked up is that?"

"You can't talk to my girlfriend like that." Brittany says, with a slight frown.

"Okay, guys, let's all calm down a bit. I think it's great that Santana and Brittany dared to come out and we have to accept their relationship. Come on, we have a song to perform. Let's do it."

They perform Born This Way, but it's a bit weird. Artie isn't there and Sam is mad but still, it's an amazing performance. Santana and Brittany don't seem to mind all the awkwardness. They are just happy to be together and in love, openly.

After the performance, everyone trickles out of the auditorium, a bit uneasy around Santana and Brittany. They don't really know which side to be on, the one of Artie and Sam or the one of the happy new couple. The Glee Club knew that they couldn't tell everyone they were together; and they wouldn't do that but was this really the good moment to announce they were together? It must've been hard for Sam and Artie.

When the auditorium is empty except for Brittany and Santana, they smile at each other.

"I'm so proud of you…" Brittany whispers to Santana. "I knew you were scared."

Santana nods and walks closer to her girlfriend. She places her hands on the girl's hips. "I was."

"It could have gone worse." Brittany tells Santana.

"I know." Santana nods.

"I love you." Brittany says.

"I love you to." Santana whispers. She brings her hand up to Brittany's cheek and then leans in, capturing the blonde's lips.

"Forever." Brittany whispers after the kiss.

"Forever." Santana replies with a nod.

_**Author Notes: Yeah, it's a short little thingy but I like it. ;)**_


End file.
